


To Be A Consort

by treasureanpirates (Miss_I_Know)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Badass Monkey D. Luffy, Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante Lives, Donquixote Doflamingo Being an Asshole, Eventually For Development, Families of Choice, Glacial Slow Burn, It Is An Unholy Mix, It Is Basically Frost Bite, M/M, Minor Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante/Aokiji | Kuzan, Out of Character, POV Multiple, Slow Burn, Unexpectedly Now There Is Plot, World Government Being Shady, and not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 15:31:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15099680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_I_Know/pseuds/treasureanpirates
Summary: Luffy meets someone who tells him about kingship.Doflamingo meets a young D with a strange charm.Promises are made.





	To Be A Consort

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently this is the weird stuff happening lately.
> 
> Like this is so much less dark than the other one will be (probably)?
> 
> But wow, AU for reals.

In another world Donquixote Rosinante died alone on Minion Island as the child of his heart escaped.

 

In another world Donquixote Doflamingo felt the rage more intensely and killed the small boy in his memories who followed him with clinging hands and worshipful eyes.

 

In another world Donquixote Doflamingo became a Warlord, while reeling from a return of childhood nightmares now interspaced with betrayal and the new image of his brother in the snow. He arrived at the meeting with a smile dripping with malice for the man who took and raised his brother to betray him.

 

In another world Garp stayed at Headquarters longer to comfort his friend, who had just lost his son. He did not learn of his own loss for months and when he returned it was to two children clinging tightly to each other.

 

In another world Rayleigh never went to visit Rouge’s grave, stuck in a self-imposed exile. He didn't know of his Captain and his best friend’s shared son until the boy was a pirate himself.

 

In another world Sakazuki, not yet Akainu, would have been distracted by his investigation of an odd rumor about a long dead woman by the arrival of Sengoku in the archives.

 

In another world Sengoku would have given his son one last gift by quietly removing Trafalgar Law’s census information. He would have seen young Sakazuki there and invited the young promising man to a tea.

 

In another world this tea would have been the first step in a diverged path for the ambitious Sakazuki.

 

In another world Monkey D. Luffy and Donquixote Doflamingo were natural enemies, who met only to destroy each other.

 

This is not that world.


End file.
